empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crocodile
The Crocodile is the first scenario of the Russian Campaign in Empire Earth. Briefing The Crocodile: 2018 The life of Grigor Illyanich Stoyanovich had been largely comprised of dark corners and black alleyways, the run-down tenements of his birthplace, the shadowy meeting rooms of the Russian Mafia, the political rallies held in abandoned warehouses. He had struggled against adversity since the day of his birth, just as so many other Russians had. Just as so many continued to do. Now, following his failed election campaign and an abortive coup in Moscow, Grigor's future seems no less grim than his past. Hounded by the Russian Government's security forces, who seek to try him as a criminal and a traitor, Grigor has taken refuge in the city of Voronezh. But true safety lies further south in Volgograd, where faithful supporters stand ready to deliver him the city upon his arrival. It is time for this heretofore unsuccessful yet supremely confident political agitator to step out of the shadows and into the limelight. Objectives: * After Grigor is warned of the Russian troops who are after him, ensure he safely arrives at Volgograd. If he is seen by anyone in Voronezh he will be captured. Only his friend, Pyotr, can drive him to safety. * Grigor must survive. His friends and supporters are expendable in the name of his cause. Hints * No vehicle you encounter will be able to move unless Pyotr gets in first. He is driving, after all. Boarding a vehicle will be easiest if you move as close as you can to it before attempting to get in. * Pyotr's staff car has a known license plate and may not be the best way to get out of Voronezh. * Prepare defenses at Volgograd quickly. The Russian security troops won't waste much time pursuing Grigor there. * You'll find it easier to win if you ally with the neighbouring towns. 'History' Grigor Illyanich Stoyanovich: President of the New Russian Republic. It was the young Russian's ultimate objective, but it was still far from fact in the mid 2010s. At that time he was still known as "Illy" to his friends, and "The Crocodile" to almost everyone else. Russia had stagnated since the collapse of the Soviet Union. It was Grigor's passionate goal to lead his country well beyond its former days of glory. In his early teens, Illy had abandoned his parents to their own poverty. He drifted comfortably into the life of a street thug with the Russian Mafia and rose swiftly through their ranks. It was in the Mafia that he earned the nickname "The Crocodile" due to the ruthless treatment he gave his enemies. That reputation, along with his street-smart intelligence and charismatic demeanor, helped him to attain a position of some importance in the criminal underworld. But this taste for power was just small potatoes to Grigor. It was the food riots of 2016 that first propelled "The Crocodile" into the political spotlight. A long, harsh winter coupled with a dry summer caused massive crop failures around the world, and the Russian people suffered terribly. Grigor's parents died in the riots and he had opportunistically used the tragedy to jump-start his political career. He held rallies and gave speeches, touching on themes not dissimilar to those that had led to the Bolshevik Revolution a century earlier. In 2018, Grigor entered the Russian presidential race as a candidate for the ultra-nationalist Ushi Party. His failure at the polls, far from discouraging him, just sent him down a different path. He rejected the Government in Moscow and planned to form his own breakaway state. It would be called Novaya Russia, and Grigor vowed to one day reunite all of Russia and the former Soviet States under his new flag. Category:Campaigns Category:Empire Earth